


Playing House

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Babysitting, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Anonymous asked : Hi! Do you still take prompts? I'd love if you would do this one: "I’m sorry that I got way too into playing house and accidentally kissed you passionately." + (Pre-)Klaine. Maybe they're babysitting someone's kid or something? Also, I love your drabbles, they always bring a huge smile to my face :D





	

Blaine has …

No words.

All he can do is blink, as his brain reboots itself.

“I’m … sorry.”

Blaine nods, because of course Kurt is apologetic, and it’s very heartfelt, and of course Blaine accepts his apologies, it’s just …

A lot to take in.

“Blaine?”

Blaine keeps on nodding.

“Blaine, look at me.”

“Hm-hm.” Blink. Blink.

One more just because.

“Blaine, I’m going to slap you but it’s for your own good.”

“Hm-h… Wait what?!”

Kurt has his hand raised, but he freezes at Blaine’s exclamation. “You seemed in shock,” he says, hand still lifted in the air.

“I am a bit shocked, yes,” Blaine replies, “but … It’s okay. We’re good.”

“Are we?”

Kurt’s voice is small, all of a sudden, even smaller than it was when they first met.

And here Blaine was, thinking that Dalton had done his friend some good.

“Of course we are.”

“I didn’t mean to--”

“Kiss me?”

Kurt’s face is turning the exact shade of red on his tie.

Interesting that Blaine notices this detail now.

Before Blaine can reassure Kurt that while unexpected, the kiss was not awful--by a long shot, at that--, a small giggle makes him turn his head.

Right.

They were babysitting Mercedes’ young brother when  _ it  _ happened.

Anthony is covering his mouth but his eyes are laughing at them, and they look so much like Mercedes’s that Blaine feels sheepish.

Kurt drops his hand to his face and groans. “Am I so bad that I forgot that there was a baby with us?”

“Guilty too,” Blaine says softly, turning to wiggle his fingers at the toddler--for some reason that is beyond him, the gesture sends him into hysterical fits of laughter.

Kurt goes to sit on Anthony’s other side, the discarded purée in his hands. “Are you alright?” he asks, quiet and withdrawn in a way Kurt E. Hummel should never be.

Not under Blaine’s watch.

“I am,” he replies, picking up the spoon from the floor where he let it scattered in his earlier shock. “I didn’t see it coming, but …”

“But … it felt right at the time?”

For the first time since the passionate--albeit short lived--kiss Kurt pressed to his lips, Blaine looks directly at him.

Kurt’s cheeks are still colored a vivid pink, bordering on red, and his eyes seem a bit too bright, but they are filled with an emotion Blaine has seen there before.

Namely, when he offered the New Directions’ spy to exchange their phone numbers.

Fearful hope.

“It did,” he says. “I guess we’re too good at playing house.”

Kurt’s blush intensifies as he looks away, biting his lower lip. “I guess so.”

Blaine clears his throat and picks the bowl of purée from Kurt, going back to feeding Anthony. “As I was saying, I think the Warblers need to have another big number in the hallway, to remind the school of our rockstar status--what do you think of Maroon 5?”

“I think I know how much you love Adam Levine.”

Blaine huffs a laugh before making a face at Anthony to make him open his mouth. “I dooo.”

Focused on the toddler, Blaine misses the fond smile on Kurt’s face. 

“Which song?”

“I was thinking about ‘Misery’?”

“We could make it work,” Kurt says, standing up.

“We could make any song work.”

“Cocky.”

“Confident.”

“Ha!”


End file.
